The Little Prince
by Iris Kane
Summary: The Pride Lands rejoice once again at the birth of another Royal heir. Post Simba's Pride and pre-The Lion Guard.


"The Little Prince"

Morning sun stretched out over Pride Rock. Below on the savanna animals made their way towards the large structure as if some invisible force were pulling them there.

In the main den Simba, Nala, their daughter Kiara and her mate Kovu sat atop the large outcropping watching the activity below. Nearby the old mystic Rafiki was observing as well, braced on an old gnarled walking stick.

Simba observed the crowd of animals below.

Zazu, the majordomo seemed to read his mind.

"An excellent turnout, sire! Best turnout since your own presentation as a matter of fact, if memory serves correctly."

"It's the first male heir of my line since…" Simba trailed off, not voicing what he had been thinking, mention of the cub he and Nala had lost over a year ago. Kiara was his heir, true, but having a male heir brought prestige and respect… Even if it was second born.

From the shadows of the den Kiara watched the proceedings quietly. She would go out when Rafiki was ready to begin, but not before. Her slender young body was swollen in the later stages of pregnancy and she was due with her litter any day. There were many lionesses pregnant now including Kovu's half-sister Vitani, who had found a mate with a neighboring pride. Kiara's brother had been the first of many of these births, but a welcome one, and she was happy for her parents. They called him Kion, a strong and regal name, befitting a future king.

From her spot near the cave mouth Kiara could overhear Zazu, his voice seemed to carry for miles.

"Everyone has arrived, Rafiki is ready to begin."

Kiara saw her mother leave her father's side and retreat back into the cave and she returned a few minutes later with a tawny spotted cub in her jaws.

Kiara smiled, finally getting to her feet to follow her mother to her appropriate place. Behind her, Kovu followed behind, keeping an ever watchful eye on her, nowadays there was only concern in his bright green eyes.

Nala lay down with Kion between her paws. He was his father's spitting image, right down to his tuft of reddish hair on his head. Nala gave the cub a few swipes behind the ears with her rough pink tongue, gave him a nudge or two then looked up at Rafiki.

"Say hello to Kion." She murmured.

Rafiki nodded his gray head, bowing slightly. He then shook the stick over Kion's head who batted at it with clumsy paws . Then Rafiki removed a gourd from his walking stick, cracked it open, and removed the sticky juice from inside smearing it over the young cub's head, then he sprinkled a handful of dust as he finished the blessing; Kion sneezed and Simba, Nala, and Kiara all laughed.

As Kiara followed her parents along Pride Rock as Rafiki approached the edge she looked over her shoulder to see Kovu lagging behind.

She frowned.

"Kovu, what's wrong?"

"Kiara," Kovu said in an undertone, "I don't even know if I should be here… I mean, this is kind of a family thing…"

"Nonsense," Kiara replied shortly, "you belong here, besides, my brother needs his uncle."

Kovu chuckled self-consciously and followed Kiara as she went to sit beside her mother.

They all watched as Rafiki thrust Kion into the air, below them, the crowd of animals cheered. It had been many years since the Pride Lands had a male heir and the death of Simba's firstborn son had saddened the kingdom greatly, but now was a time for rejoicing.

Finally Rafiki lowered his arms and turned back to Simba and Nala who nuzzled their son and smiled at each other from where they stood on either side of Rafiki. Kiara joined the family huddle, nuzzling her brother and giving him a swipe with her tongue; it was so strange to think he would be an uncle soon and her cubs would be no older than he was. Kiara smiled to herself, she was glad there were so many young cubs in the pride now, her cubs, her brother and Vitani's cubs would grow up together and continue to bring strength and diversity to the Pride Lands; just like her father had always hoped.

A few feet away Kiara spied Timon and Pumbaa, and she was just close enough to hear Timon quip:

"it's going to be like old times, Pumbaa old pal, you, me, and the little guy." Then he turned a questioning look to Rafiki. "It is a guy right?"

Rafiki chuckled as he handed Kion back to Nala, who retreated to the cave to put her young son down for his morning nap.

The minute Nala had disappeared Rafiki answered:

"Yes Timon, it's a little prince last time I checked."

's


End file.
